Nine in the Afternoon, Matt!
by Never.To.Late
Summary: What happens when Matt decides to make his own version of the Panic! at the Disco video for Nine in the Afternoon. Hilarity of course. Mello in Yellow, Linda a screaming fan girl, a kiss caught on camera, and who knew Near could be so cute.


Nine In The Afternoon, Matt?!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Casey who is merely there to film.

Warning: Yaoi, Extremely Crackish!

Matt was bored as he slumped over his game on the couch. A catchy beat caused him to look up and over the heads of random fan girls. Who were these strange people on television? He sat through the whole music video before an idea struck him. He went up to the girls.

" Hello, Ladies. I was wondering if you may be interested in something. I was just watching that video and I want to make my own version. Would you be interested in doing the scene from the parade?"

They all started squealing and nodded in agreement.

" I can film," A girl stood in the corner.

" Sure thing Casey. Now I need to find my comrades," Matt was followed by several squealing girls.

He spotted Mellon first and decided to ask him for help.

" Mel," He slipped an arm around his friends shoulder.

" Matt, I don't like where this is going. What are you plotting?" Mello looked wary.

" Nothing. I just want a favor," Matt shrugged.

" What?" Mello asked.

" Please be in my music video. It's for Panic! At the Disco's new song Nine in the Afternoon," Matt looked at him.

" No," Mello scowled.

" Please," Matt begged.

" No," Mello crossed his arms.

" I'll buy you a years supply of chocolate," Matt pouted.

" Fine," Mello glared at him half-heartedly.

" Yay. You can be that John guy," Matt grinned.

" Who else?" Mello looked around.

" Near!" Matt led the parade to the playroom.

Near sat playing with his puzzle. L was sitting in a chair watching the young prodigy at work. Near blinked cutely when Matt stopped in front of him.

" Hello, L and Near. I need a favor," Matt announced.

" What is it Matt?" L looked over at him.

" Will you please be in my music video?" He pouted.

" I guess I will as long as my face isn't shown for to long," L agreed, interested in how this would happen.

" You can be Spencer," Casey nodded.

" Near?" Matt asked.

Near looked up at Matt's face and blushed. A small pout was still playing on his lips. He nodded not trusting his voice.

" You can be Ryan because you are the youngest and cutest," Matt thought out loud.

Mello cleared his throat and Matt looked around.

" Scenery?" He asked.

Matt slapped his forehead and led his fairly large procession to find the artsy girl, Linda.

" Linda," He peaked in her room.

" Yes Matt," She smiled.

" I need a favor," He smiled back.

" Sure. What is it?" She asked.

" I want you to be in my video and to help make sets," He informed her.

" Okay. Lead the way," She rose to her feet.

Roger looked up as everyone passed his office and decided not to ask. Linda grabbed some supplies from the linen closet and art room. She set to work with the help of some girls who had seen the video many times. Soon enough the sets were complete. Matt stood and admired the work for a second.

" Got your camera, Casey?" He asked.

" Yes," She nodded.

" I borrowed these from the band room. I also printed out the music and found kids who can play instruments in the background," A girl raised her hand.

" Good," Matt clapped his hands together.

Casey set her camera up and took some props from the theater arts room. She also took some costumes. Matt and the others changed in to their respective costumes for her first shot which would be in the bedrooms. She would get him first.

They started filming and all was going well. They were on Brendon's part, which was Matt. He rolled out of the bed and began to sing. It was hilarious because he was so much like the actual Brendon. She filmed all his room scenes and then moved on to Mello.

He was John and John had a yellow room. Mello looked funny in Yellow. He yawned and stretched then got up. He was a bit less enthusiastic than Matt. However, he finished quickly and went to change in to his outdoor costume. The next shot was L who was Spencer. He had a short scene yet his was the most difficult to film. He didn't like to follow her instructions but eventually she got all her shots done.

Now it was Nears turn. He lay on the bed with his eyes shut quietly. Then he opened them and looked up. It was so adorable that the girls squealed. When his bedroom shots were done he went to change as well. Finally everyone was in their outdoor costumes. Casey filmed the parade while dancing around. It was so funny. Linda played the girl who shot the arrow into Brendon's hand. All the girls were running and screaming. They used a box as the get away car and pretended to ride away. Then Matt smirked and wiped his hand across thin air.

Near blushed as he watched the smirk grow on Matt's face. Then they moved on to the dream sequence of the video. That was one of the easiest takes for the day. After that she filmed the last part where they were on a grassy hill in their pajamas. Casey grinned when Matt had to hug Near and she saw them both blush. Near's was more noticeable than Matt's. Once it was over Casey quickly went to edit it.

She messed around with the sound until it was perfect, added a few effects and edited out some very horrible shots. Finally it was done and she set up the film to be played.

Matt grinned as everyone took their seats in the large cafeteria to see the production. Casey set up the large monitor and the film player. Once everything was done Matt stood on a table.

" This is our production Of Nine In The Afternoon by Panic! At the Disco. It was fun to make and I hope everyone enjoys it," He smiled.

Casey pressed play and the video began. It had been difficult to do but everything went perfectly. Matt was watching the video with a smile. He saw the part where Near opened his eyes and felt a small eruption of butterflies in his stomach. He looked over at the small white haired boy that was hunched in his seat. A blush heated his freckled cheeks.

Near was paying close attention to the video as to keep his focus off the crazy redhead that had suggested the video. He felt eyes on him but didn't look over. It was probably Mello glaring at him or something. He saw the part where Matt hugged him and blushed. Then he was struck by a thought. It was only for the video. Near frowned and shuffled of to his room before the end credits rolled. Matt stood and silently followed.

" Near," He called.

" Huh? Oh Matt," Near sighed.

" What's wrong? We didn't get to see the bloopers," Matt asked.

" Nothing. I just was feeling tired," Near answered automatically.

" You can sleep later. Come on," Matt took his hand.

Both boys blushed as they realized what had happened. Near pulled away reluctantly and Matt sighed.

" Sorry," He looked at Near.

" It's quite alright," Near turned to walk away.

" What's really bothering you," Matt tugged on his sleeve.

Near turned around with a small blush and looked down. He sauntered over to Matt and stood in front of him. Then he did the last thing Matt expected. He reached up and hugged Matt. His body was so warm as it pushed against Matt's. Matt pulled him closer.

" Matt," He sighed dreamily.

" Yeah. I like you too," Matt smiled.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Near's for a second and smile.

" Well that will be better than anything else I shoot," A voice came behind them.

They turned to look and saw everyone from the other room looking at them. Mello was laughing, various girls had bloody noses, Linda was squealing, and Casey was filming it all.

" Crap," Matt muttered.

Near just smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.

A/N I know it sucked but I tried!


End file.
